This relates generally to imaging systems, and more particularly, to imaging systems with multiple image sensor pixel arrays.
Image sensors are commonly used in imaging devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers to capture images. In a typical arrangement, an imaging device is provided with a single image sensor with a single array of image sensor pixels and a single corresponding lens. Some imaging devices use multiple arrays of image sensor pixels and corresponding lenses to gather image data. This type of system, which is sometimes referred to as an array camera or multi-array imaging system, may be used to extend depth of focus, increase output resolution through super-resolution processing, and capture depth information from a scene.
If care is not taken, high incident angle light can enter a lens corresponding to a first array in the multi-array system and be captured at a second array in the system that is adjacent to the first array. This high incident angle light may cause the arrays to generate undesirable image artifacts such as image flare or ghosting that reduce the quality of the final image produced by the imaging system.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved imaging systems with multiple arrays of image sensor pixels.